My life
by Volturirule555
Summary: srry my comps messing up
1. Chapter 1

Beep!Beep!

Ughhh I threw my alarm clock to the wall seeing it shatter to piecies

"Honey! time for brekfeast " yelled my mom .Well....Hello my name is Terri Chapeau i'm 15 years old and rich well very rich the richest family in california

I have one sister names Arianna shes a boys dream blond hair green eyes gorgeous...I have two brothers twins who are sometimes gay Joshua and Ryan , my mother Hedi and Matt they had two sets of twins , us I wasn't a popular girl none of my family nor friends wanted to we didn't like to be snobby or mean we loved to help it was our thing my father was a doctor and our mother was a famous fashion had a huge house 1.7 acers wide. I was in love with the most handsome boy in the world Joesph Revis like elvis but different. "UGHH Mom ! please no" screamed Arianna from the next room.I jumped up exicted im going to 8th grade!!!I got up and putt my ipod touch on the Ihome it blasted with music i took a quick shower and got dressed i unplugged my ipod and ran down two flights on stairs i could smell my moms bacon my mouth watered. I had slipped on some gladitator sandals with yellow skinny jeans and a purple and black checkerd teeshirt.**(Pic on profile)**.I heard my sister running past a peach one sleeve silk T with silver leggings and silver flats **(pic on profile).**

**I saw my brothers eating toast and bacon my lil sugar glider on the conter** watching my mum eat some apple slices oh i forgot my mother has long caramel hair and my father is a blond with always his hair pulled back hairsparyed don;t tell anybody but my mum fixes his hair. (Pics on profile). "Hey mom" she turend around and gave us a hug she smelt just like me vanilla ... Beep beep! My dad came in trying to fix his tie my mom helped him as always our driver james and old 45 year old was a bald with white hair around his head beep one more time my mom gave my my lunch i thanked her and grabs some bacon we all ran meaqning us kids ran to the limo and jumped in "sissy?" i looked up to see joshua crying "Whatrs wrong?" i asked "i'm scared all the boiys call me names" i felt like punching a window so bad "well josh the best u have to do is hit em ok" said Arinna "WHAT THE HELL SIS" i screamed she just shrugeed o was she a we arrived at the elemtery school and josh and ryan gave us hugz goodbye . they rann out as soon and the bell rang."Here we are girls"we pulled up the the hell hole..


	2. Chapter 2

Beep!Beep!

Ughhh I threw my alarm clock to the wall seeing it shatter to piecies

"Honey! time for brekfeast " yelled my mom .Well....Hello my name is Terri Chapeau i'm 15 years old and rich well very rich the richest family in california

I have one sister names Arianna shes a boys dream blond hair green eyes gorgeous...I have two brothers twins who are sometimes gay Joshua and Ryan , my mother Hedi and Matt they had two sets of twins , us I wasn't a popular girl none of my family nor friends wanted to we didn't like to be snobby or mean we loved to help it was our thing my father was a doctor and our mother was a famous fashion had a huge house 1.7 acers wide. I was in love with the most handsome boy in the world Joesph Revis like elvis but different. "UGHH Mom ! please no" screamed Arianna from the next room.I jumped up exicted im going to 8th grade!!!I got up and putt my ipod touch on the Ihome it blasted with music i took a quick shower and got dressed i unplugged my ipod and ran down two flights on stairs i could smell my moms bacon my mouth watered. I had slipped on some gladitator sandals with yellow skinny jeans and a purple and black checkerd teeshirt.**(Pic on profile)**.I heard my sister running past a peach one sleeve silk T with silver leggings and silver flats **(pic on profile).**

**I saw my brothers eating toast and bacon my lil sugar glider on the conter** watching my mum eat some apple slices oh i forgot my mother has long caramel hair and my father is a blond with always his hair pulled back hairsparyed don;t tell anybody but my mum fixes his hair. (Pics on profile). "Hey mom" she turend around and gave us a hug she smelt just like me vanilla ... Beep beep! My dad came in trying to fix his tie my mom helped him as always our driver james and old 45 year old was a bald with white hair around his head beep one more time my mom gave my my lunch i thanked her and grabs some bacon we all ran meaqning us kids ran to the limo and jumped in "sissy?" i looked up to see joshua crying "Whatrs wrong?" i asked "i'm scared all the boiys call me names" i felt like punching a window so bad "well josh the best u have to do is hit em ok" said Arinna "WHAT THE HELL SIS" i screamed she just shrugeed o was she a we arrived at the elemtery school and josh and ryan gave us hugz goodbye . they rann out as soon and the bell rang."Here we are girls"we pulled up the the hell hole..


End file.
